


didn’t mean to fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, hades & Persephone are just too adorable ok bye, hades just really really love his wife, hi im new plz go easy on me LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades didn’t mean to fall in love with her, but he knows the most beautiful things in life are the most unexpected.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	didn’t mean to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! this is my first fanfic ever & i just had to because hades/persephone are just too adorable 🥺 100% inspired by Snoh Aalegra’s song “Didn’t Mean to Fall In Love” 🖤 
> 
> all of the lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe (queen LOL)

Hades knew he was damned the moment he saw her. 

Of course, he would never admit it to himself; hell, he spent months adamantly refusing to give in to the feeling he got when she said his name, the gentle butterflies that would form in his stomach would she would grace him with the gentlest of touches.

Since the moment he saw her, and for all the moments after, all he saw was Persephone. 

Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he knew he was drawn to her since his eyes were graced with her beautiful form and presence. He could not, even to this day, explain why she has such an effect on him, but every little look and touch of hers had him melting like an ice cube in the warm summer sun. 

At first these feelings scared him so much, he forced himself to believe that those feelings of love were way too good for a broken and damaged soul of his to comprehend. He had already resigned himself to a fate as bleak as the Underworld, meaning that this magnificent, blindingly beautiful creature of light did not fit within the darkness he surrendered himself to. 

Out of all the things he loves about Persephone, her unwavering refusal to allow people to give into their personal evils has got to be his favorite trait of them all. 

Persephone saw no darkness within him, and was hellbent on making sure he found the light within himself. With her continued love and grace, she brought him out of the dark cave he exiled himself to and molded him into a new man, a better man, that he could only hope was worthy of loving her, and being loved back. She met his insecurities with gentle reassurance, listened to him with open ears, and eased the stress and worry from his shoulders with her strong and loving arms.

From then on, Hades knew he would spend a millennia worshipping the Goddess of Spring if it meant expressing at least a fraction of his love for her. 

Persephone took all his internal demons and sprouted it into love, a reflection of the blue flowers that sprout in her hair whenever she saw him. She never asked for anything in return; just his love, and he made sure that she knew she would have it for the rest of eternity. 

Hades showered her in the finest jewels and clothing not out of insecurity, but to show her how grateful he was for her love, her presence, and her spirit. Although she insisted she was fine with what she had, Hades knew that it was a small price to pay for all she had done for him in a short amount of time. 

Hades didn’t mean to fall in love with her, but he knows the most beautiful things in life are the most unexpected. 

He could hardly believe how lucky he had been to be the one that loved her, and even luckier to be the one who got to spend the rest of eternity as her husband.

Now, staring at her sleeping face in the early morning of their first wedding anniversary, Hades knew he would never get tired of adoring her. He toyed with her wedding ring, a simple gold band with her signature roses engraved into the metal, as she stirred awake. 

She looked up at him with a hazy eyes, but the most blinding smile graced her face. Her long hair was tangled in a mess of petals after the evening they spent together, but she was so strikingly beautiful that not even the most skilled painter could capture her beauty.

“I’m so in love with you.” His words tumbled out of his mouth before he even got the chance to process them, but the instant blush that graced her face and the way she sat up to give him the sweetest kiss drowned out any other chance of him continuing his worship. 

“I’m so in love with you.” His words echoed back as her own, with the brightest smile she could muster that could make the sun jealous.

The smile he gave her back was just as blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some feedback, i would love to hear it!!! i already have other fanfics in mind so this is just the beginning :~)


End file.
